


Morning people are crazy

by Mattition



Series: Mafia Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know if this is smutty or not?, Jimmy and Cas are mafia princes, M/M, Russian Mafia, Sibling Incest, it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning people are crazy

**Author's Note:**

> why is everything i write so short?

Castiel hates mornings. Jimmy gets up bright and early at six to run on his treadmill. He’d go outside to run, but he’s much too important to be shot. After Jimmy finishes his ‘run’, he makes coffee and drags Castiel into the shower with him and washes them both down. He towels his twin and dresses them both for the day, and then shoves an oversized mug of black coffee into his little brother’s hands. Castiel won’t be fully functional until about ten, and by then, Jimmy will have stopped counting the cups of coffee he’s drunk. Their driver, Ezekiel,  takes them to their reputable office building where Castiel fucks around and Jimmy does, ahem, business.

Once Castiel is awake, he goes to find Dean and they play for a while, until Dean’s cock isn’t enough or until all of Dean’s come is plugged up inside Cas’ gorgeous little asshole. Cas really likes being full of his brother’s or his boyfriend’s cum. Usually, it’s a mix. He started the whole incestuous relationship when they were thirteen. Kissed his big brother right on the lips in bright of day, and his brother just grinned, grabbed his face, and began tasting the inside of his twin’s mouth. The thrill of dirty-bad-wrong that came from having sex with someone when your parents were in the house was heightened by the fact that Jimmy was fucking a mirror image of himself.

There used to be a time when Cas couldn’t make it through the night without nightmares. Now, he’s much too tired to do anything but sleep the night away. And that’s how Jimmy likes him, in the guileless peace of sleep; a smile on his face that hasn’t graced his conscience lips in years.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this and othes like it at my Tumblr, deanpunchester, under the tag, Mafia!verse.   
> Sorry that this is so short. There's an actual story rattling around somewhere in my brain, but until then you get this. I appreciate commentary!


End file.
